starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Marrow
Biography Early Life Fiona Murdoch was born in Dublin, Ireland. Her parents jointly owned a small restaurant and bar, named Murdoch’s. She was the middle of three children, with an older sister and a younger brother. Growing up, she experienced life in an interesting way, as once she reached seven, she used to hang around the bar part of the family restaurant and help her older sister, Fae, and her mother, Rosemary. She picked up a lot on the way that the world worked and it’s darker side. She saw things during some of the late nights that she wished she hadn’t. When she was around eleven years old, her mother contracted an unknown sickness and had to be hospitalized. Things started to look bleak for Fiona’s family, since they didn’t have the money to pay for the hospital bills and maintain Murdoch’s. It was then that a well known Irish mobster stepped in. Stephen Farrelly, one of the heads of the Irish mafia in Dublin got in touch with her father and told him that he would help pay for the costs. In exchange, Murdoch’s would owe him a large percentage of their monthly profits. Faced with no other choice, Fiona’s father gave in to Farrelly’s demands and agreed to them. Things started to change from there, Farrelly started to take more control of the place, and insisted that some of the storage space be used for his trafficking in both drugs and weapons. He also demanded that some of the storage space be converted into a small, tiny bedroom in case he needed to have someone stay there to hide from the police. With these and more changes being made to the restaurant, Fiona watched her father, previously a happy man, turn even more somber and sad. She didn’t know what to do and she was only ten. A few days after Fiona turned thirteen, her mother died, as the doctors had been unable to find a cure for her ailments. While Fiona was incredibly sad and grief stricken that her mother had passed away, in a way she was happy. For one, her mother wouldn’t experience the pain that she’d been going through anymore. For another, the mother had been taking away from the family so much. She didn’t want to feel that way, but to her, her mother was sucking happiness and needed money away from the family. Fiona wasn’t sure if the fact that she was seemingly so selfish was good or not. But she couldn’t help how she felt. While she thought that her father having to work with Farrelly would go away now that her mother had died, she had another thing coming. Farrelly wasn’t going to give up anything, especially since he considered the restaurant basically his at this point. He told Fiona’s father that their partnership would continue, just that Farrelly wasn’t going to be paying any more medical bills. When her father tried to argue with Farrelly, the mobster merely sent people to the house to intimidate him and his family. However, something went wrong and in the process, Fiona’s younger sister Kerry was killed. All of this was too much for Fiona. Her emotions were running rampant and then everything changed. Her mutation burst forward, quite literally. The bone growths impaled the attackers and killed them. Word eventually reached Stephen Farrelly what had happened, and he knew that he wanted Fiona to come and work for him. But he needed to convince her father that this was something that he should do. He knew that her father was not going to be interested whatsoever for his daughter working for Farrelly, but the mobster made her father an excellent offer. Should Fiona come and work for him, then he'd erase all debts that Jacob owed, his bar would be under Farrelly's complete and total protection, and he'd give Fiona everything that she needed for life. Her father was not too pleased with this, but was shocked when Fiona said that she would do it. He didn't understand why she would do this, but what Jacob hadn't realized was that seeing her younger sister die had killed something inside of her. All she wanted to do was to leave, and to do whatever it took to make sure that she was protected and safe. If that meant working for the man who had indirectly killed her sister, then so be it. Working for Farrelly Information Coming Soon Powers Hyper-Accelerated Metabolism: her metabolism is the basis of what fuels her abilities to the way that they have manifested. Accelerated Bone Growth: ability to control the growth of her bone structure. Initially this was uncontrolled, but after enhancement by Weapon X, she can mostly control this. Fiona's body generates bony protrusions which she can pull and wield as weapons, and also act as a form of protection by covering her. She utilizes this power in many ways, including the creation of knuckle guards, spears, and projectile spikes. She can hide them to appear normal. She can form more complex shapes and of a higher quality similar to ivory. *''Bone Structure Durability: Her Skeletal bones seems to be also more durable than normal, she had easily survived heavy hits on several body parts. '''Healing Factor': allows her to heal from the wounds she gives herself while removing the bones from her body. Her healing factor also grows her bones quickly and regenerates her bones when they need to be replaced. *''Enhanced Strength'' *''Enhanced Agility'' *''Enhanced Reflexes'' Dual Hearts: She also possessed two hearts to compensate for her random bone growth. Equipment Fiona usually uses two SIG-Sauer GSR pistols with a stainless steel finish. For heavier weaponry, she favors a Heckler and Koch G36C. Category:MutantsCategory: FoxxCategory: Hellfire Club